theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
International House of Shade: France
International Big Brother House of Shade: France was the third season in the online competition series International House of Shade, this time moving from Australia the previous season to the country of France. The blog for the season is: http://ihos3frenchtoast.tumblr.com Hosts General Format Each week, housemates would nominate two other housemates. At least three would be nominated at the end of the week. The housemate out of the final nominees with the fewest public votes to save would leave IHOS: France. Twists Secret Story: This seasons would be following the format of Secret Story, the Big Brother franchise in countries such as France. Every housemate entered with a secret that they must keep to themselves or sit their spot in the game, added to the secret Story is the fact that competition winner's this season will not be revealed until their competition power comes into play. Enchanted Castle: This season housemates would compete in challenges that would award the winner anonymously a key that would open a locked room in the castle, each room containing a power that it would bestow to its user a power that only they would know about to use that week. While they have their basic Big Brother rooms, a new room would be opened every week with a new secret for the game. Enchanted Mirror: This artifact can grant the holder one of 2 things, the chance to nominate 2 housemates to face a house vote and immunity from house nominations if they guessed the housemates secrets correctly, or an auto-nomination along with one other randomly chosen housemate and the house would vote one of them out. Fake Walk: For winning the challenge during week 5, Amir won the ability to make the sole nominations for the week, at a price for convincing the house that he had actually walked from the game. Intruders: On day 25 right after the eviction, a mass of 4 intruders were brought into the house including Kaleigh, Rhone, Ruthie, and staple to the IHOS franchise Ricky. Housemates Nomination History Nominations Notes *Note 1: Pippa correctly used the Enchanted Mirror to identify Jordan and Sydney's secret, in turn nominating them to a house vote, with the housemate with the most votes getting evicted. *Note 2: For correctly using the Enchanted Mirror earlier in the week, Pippa gained immunity from nominations. *Note 3: This week was BBUS/BBCAN week, and as the HoH, Nicolas had to nominate 2 housemates for eviction, who would face a house vote for eviction at the end of the week. Due to Brian being removed by the POV, Nicolas had to name a replacement nominee to face the house vote. *Note 4: Drew won the Power of Veto, winning him immunity from nominations, but also the ability to save one of Nicolas' nominations, he chose to save Brian, giving him immunity as well. *Note 5: For winning the key and completing 2 out of 3 tasks assigned to him, Dom won immunity from nominations, but also an instant nomination which he used on Seamus. *Note 6: As a result for not nominating on time, Kaci received 2 penalty nominations. *Note 7: For winning the key in the competition this week, Nicolas was granted immunity for the week. *Note 8: For winning the key from the viewing lounge, Amir was granted sole nominations for the week, but had to stage a quit to achieve this power, as it was assumed that Amir had walked, he was not eligible to be nominated. *Note 9: The intruders (Kaleigh, Rhone, Ricky and Ruthie) had the ability to vote to evict 1 out of the remaining 8 housemates from the game after entering week 6. *Note 10: For winning the challenge this week, Nicolas won immunity from being evicted at the hands of the intruders. *Note 11: After Seamus had been evicted from the game, the house voted to evict one of the new intruders. *Note 12: During the nomination process, the house was led to believe that the intruders were immune, however they were only immune from house nominations, but not from eviction, so after the public had evicted a housemate, Rhone, Ricky and Ruthie faced their own public vote. *Note 13: Ruthie correctly used the Enchanted Mirror to identify Drew and Samantha's secret, in turn nominating them to a house vote, with the housemate with the most votes getting evicted. *Note 14: For correctly using the Enchanted Mirror earlier in the week, Ruthie gained immunity from nominations. *Note 15: As a result for not nominating on time, Amir and Ashley received 2 penalty nominations each. *Note 16: As a result for winning the final challenge, Amir won immunity for the week and a guaranteed spot in the final 4. *Note 17: For the final vote of the season, the public voted on who they wanted to win the season rather than to save from eviction. Nominations : Results